O caso Shikon no Tama
by Mari-umi
Summary: Mortes voltam a acontecer e um caso que fora fechado volta a ser aberto. Estranhos sonhos começam a o pertubar, assim como a chegada de uma encantadora garota. Como tudo isso poderia estar relacionado? SesshyRin, InuKag, SanMir
1. Passado inacabado

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens deInu-Yasha não me pertence, mas como nossa sensei Rumiko, ainda não continuou com os epísodios, nós apredizes a escritores damos um empreguinho para eles.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 01 - Passado inacabado**

* * *

_O dia era cinzento e a chuva caia fraca, apenas como uma uma fina garoa, formando um clima frio, um tanto estranho, devido a época do ano em que se encontravam, era verão. A cerimonia ocorria solenemente, com poucas pessoas no local. Uma senhora de aparentemente querenta anos chorava, sendo abarçada por seu filho caçula, deveria ter uns sete anos, e um idoso. Ambos choravam compartilhando a dor da mulher._

_A marcha fúnebre começou a tocar, o padre diz suas íltimas palavras, mais choro. O caixão começou a ser abaixado, um rapaz de cabelos prateados com tristes olhos dourados se aproximou depositando uma rosa branca sobre o caixão. As outras pessoas que acompanhavam o enterro fizeram o mesmo._

_I – "Por que? Por que?" – uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto – "Você prometeu que não ria me deixar... nunca..." – abaixou seu rosto – "Eu lhe prometo... nem que eu morra, vou fazer com que as pessoas que lhe tiraram a vida paguem." – fechou os punhos com força._

_Uma leve brisa tocou seu rosto, sentiu o perfume que ela lhe trazia. Ficou apreensivo e irritado, era o mesmo cheiro que havia sentido ao encontrar o corpo de sua amada. Saiu de perto do caixão tentando encontrar o dono. Viu um vulto usando a pele de um babuíno, tentou chegar aonde ele estava. Havia sumido, mas não o cheiro, continuou a procura, já evidenciando seu nervosismo. Olhos vermelhos. Caminhou quase que correndo para o local. Nada, apenas uma pena. Abaixou-se a apanhou. Já se encontrava um pouco distante do enterro que a essa altura havia acabado._

_Se chingou mentalmente. Outra brisa, flores de cerejeiras. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não poderia ser... ou... poderia? Viva? Voltou o olhar para o local do enterro. Procurou. Viu uma jovem de preto, cabelos longos negros azulados balançando um pouco ao vento, ela se virou, entrou no carro e partiu._

_I – Ki... Kikyou – susurrou._

* * *

Terça-feira, 8:58

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi...

Estendeu a mão para o lado e apertou o botão do despertador, que estava mais uma vez enguiçado.

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi...

I – Mais que droga de despertador.

Senta na cama dando um forte tapa no aparelho.

Triiiim... triiiim... triiiim...

Dim dom, dim dom, dim dom...

I – Ei ei... calma eu acabei de acordar – se levanta ainda com o despertador tocando na mão – essa não é uma maneira digna de alguém acordar – atende primeiro o telefone – Alô.

M – _Inu-Yasha sabe que horas são?_ – gritava do outro lado da linha.

I – Oi Miroku, bom dia para você também. – falou em meio a um bocejo.

M – _São nove horas e sabe o que quer dizer?_

I – Calma amorzinho também te amo.

M – _A o que? Dá pra parar com essa ridícula declação e vir abrir a porta._

Ele desligou o telefone colocou em cima da mezinha da sala junto de sue despertador, que finalmente parara de tocar, e caminhou até a porta, abrindo as duas travas, a fechadura e o pega ladrão. Ao ver a cara do campanheiro de trabalho, a expressão irritada de seus olhos azuis escuros mudam para a sua costumeira paz, mas com uma pontada de preocupação, ligeiramente ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos negros e volta a prede-los num pequeno rabo.

M – Inu-Yasha você está bem?

I – Claro, estou ótimo. Quer entrar? Vou me trocar comer alguma coisa e então saímos.

Se virou e voltou para o quarto, Miroku fechou a porta e analisou o ambiente, algo no chão perto da poltrana azul chamou sua atenção, era um frasco. Ele pegou para ler o rótulo, era um frasco de remédio, estava vazio.

M – "Ainda a base dos tranquilizantes para dormir" – suspirou – "Agora entendo porque ele não me chingou" "Quantos você tomou esta vez?"

Caminhou até a cozinha, abriu o armário, retirou uma xícara e um quador velho, foi até o armarinho da pia tirou a chaleira e um canecão, depois foi ao armário de alimentos pegou o pó de café e um pouco de açúcar, voltou a pia e posse a fazer um café forte, pensou um pouco e opitou por fazer um expresso. Preparou e esperou o amigo que já estava trajando sua roupa de trabalho.

I – Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui na minha cozinha?

M – Você faz um favor para um amigo e o que recebe em troca... – entrega-lhe a xícara.

I – Ei Miroku, tá bom não precisa fazer drama... o que é... isto?

M – Só café... beba você precisa acordar um pouco.

* * *

Terça-feira, 9:20

Se – Sango, pelo amor de Buda, cade o Inu-Yasha e o Miroku.

Um youkai alto de longos cabelos lisos prateados com orbes dourados, que no momento estavam visivelmente irritados, observavam uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos sentada a uma mesa, seus olhos castanhos olhavam nervosamente o relágio quadrado depositado na mesa que marcava com o seu ponteiro menor o nove e o maior o quatro.

S – Sesshoumaru, você tem que ter paciência, sabe... ontem... fez dois anos.

Se – Por isso mesmo, já era tempo de superar.

S – Mas você tem que entender ele sofreu muito, e é o seu irmão.

Se – O fato de eu ser o chefe do setor e ele ser meu irmão não irá segurar o emprego dele, isto aqui é um departamento de polícia, se não chegarem em cinco minutos os dois estarão na rua.

Nisso ambos entravam na sala da equipe, que era formada por Inu-Yasha Takay, Miroku Yamamoto, Sango Fukurai e Rin Yamata.

M – Oi desculpem pelo atraso – falou colocando a jaqueta sobre a cadeira.

I – Oi.

Se – A próxima vez que se atrasarem estarão no olho da rua.

I – Keh.

M – Bem... qual é o caso?

Sesshoumaru retirou de sua pasta um envelope e uma outra pasta e jogou por sobre a mesa, Sango pegou o envelope, abriu e viu que este continha algumas fotos, Miroku pegou a pasta.

M – Caso Shikon no Tama!

O hanyo que até aquele momento estava absorto olhando pela janela moveu as orelhas ao som das palavras do companheiro de serviço.

Se – Isso mesmo.

M – Mas ele não foi arquivado já faz...uh... um ano e meio?

Se – Sim, para ser mais preciso...

I – Um ano, sete meses e uma semana. – suspira tristemente.

S – Certo mas... o que tem haver com estas mortes? – exibe as fotos.

Se – Estive conversando com Onigumo, ele acha que podem estar relacionados.

A equipe agora se encontrava de frente á mesa analisando o 'novo' caso. O chefe sai até a porta.

Se – Já ia me esquecendo, vocês terão acesso a toda informação que precisarem, mas ele colocou uma condição.

Miroku suspirou. Sango limitou-se a debruçar na cadeira. Inu-Yasha revirou os olhos e olhou para o irmão, a cara de todos estampavam um "sempre tem uma condição".

I – O que foi dessa vez?

Se – Foi que nossos departamentos trabalharão em parceria – abriu a porta e foi para o corredor – amanhã virão duas pessoas que ficaram encarregadas deste caso com vocês, aproveitam hoje para estuda-lo não quero passar vexame, ouviu Inu-Yasha... Se precisarem de mim estarei com a Rin.

* * *

Terça-feira, 9:52

Sala de Necropsia

Uma jovem de cabelos pretos longos presos num rabo, observava atentamente com seus orbes castanhos o cadaver a sua frente. Com uma mão segurava um bisturi com a outra um gravador.

R – Ele possui uma perfuração no peito, causada por um objeto perfurante – colocou o bistui de lado, segurou na mesa e suspirou – a lâmina parece não possuir corte...

Uma pessoa entrava sem que ela percebesse e se posicionava atrás dela.

R – Já o corte no pescoço parece ter sido feito por algo... sendo puxado... acredito que foi causado por um arame...

A pessoa se aproxima mais tapando-lhe os olhos, e ela sente o medo a invadi-la.

Se – Advinha quem é?

R – Sesshoumaru... – suspira tranquilizada e virasse a ele – quantas vezes já falei para não me assustar desse jeito, odeio essa brincadeira. – fala iiritada

Se – Por que você sempre faz comigo quiz te dar o troco, e aí como vai a autopsia Dr. Yamata?

Então ela percebe o que estava fazendo antes dele pega-la desprevenida, e lembra-se que o gravador ainda estava ligado, desligando-o imediatamente. Chingou-se mentalmente, por que ele tinha que faze aquelas coisas bem em momentos como aquele.

R – Aí tá vendo só estragou a gravação, mas que droga, você sabe que quando estou em uma autopsia não gosto de ser interrompida.

Se – Calminha – a braça e beija apaixonadamente.

R – Para aqui não é lugar os outros vão ver, mais tarde passo na sua sala para irmos almoçar tudo bem?. – tenta afasta-lo.

Se – Tá bom você venceu, tem algo novo para me contar sobre essa aí.

Rin vai até a mesa pegando uma prancheta, que continham algumas folhas, era o laudo.

R – Bem parece que nosso amigo aí morreu entre vinte e duas há uma da manhã.

Se – Sim isso já sei.

R – Possui algumas perfurações, uma mais séria no tórax, mas nada que o matasse... e um corte em seu pescoço causado por um arame... ou... algo parecido com um fio que foi amarrado a seu pescoço... e isso é que foi a causa da morte, se continuassem ele seria decaptado... – ele ouvia a tudo silênciosamente – pelos metodos e o jeito que foi encontrado, acredito que ele foi torturado até a morte.

* * *

Terça-feira, 23:47

A noite havia caído quente e abafada, um homem corria num beco, um grande gato preto pulou de um telhado, em sua boca jazia já sem vida um rato ensanguentado. O felino pulou a frente do homem, este assustado e com medo grita revelando-se para o seu verdadeiro perseguidor, que seguiu o seu grito. Ele continuou a correr, tropeçou, caiu.

Hu, hu, hu, hu, hum. Você não percebe não pode fugir de mim.

Ele arregalou os olhos, a voz estava mais próxima do que imaginava.

"Como ele pode me achar?"

Levantou-se com dificuldade, continuou correndo, era difícil tinha feito uma contusão em seu tornozelo. Mas agora não podia correr mais era o fim da linha, chegara ao fim do beco.

Não tem saída seu idiota, agora diga-me aonde está.

Ele se aproxima do homem acuado, um de seus braços virou um tentáculo que se enrrolou no pescoço do homem erguendo-o do chão.

Minha paciência é curta, faça o que estou mandando, responda, aonde esta ela e pensarei se te deixarei vivo.

Eu... já disse... que... eu... não sei e... mesmo que... sou-be-sse não fa...laria.

Não tente me enrrolar, aquela vagabunda a escondeu em algum lugar.

Não... fale.. de...la... desse... geito.

É vejo que não vai couperar, que pena, de lembranças a vagabunda.

Dizendo isso fez o pescoço que estava em suas mãos estalar e os olhos daquele homem fugitivo perderam a vida, jogou o corpo para o lado e desapareceu nas sombrsa do beco, como fumaça. Não percebera que uma foto caira do bolso do cadáver que agora jazia no beco iluminado por pela luz da lua.

* * *

E então o que acharam da fic? Ficou boa... ruim, devo alterar algo?

Mandem reviews, por favor (olhar pidão).

Sabem... eu ainda não sei como vou fazer o encontro entre o Inu e a Kagome me ajudem por favor, estou aberta a sugestões, criticas, elogios, bem o que vocês quiserem. Ainda não terminei o segundo episodio, caros leitores, preciso muito da ajuda de vocês. (de joelhos com as mãos em prece)

Tentarei não demorar para atualizar.

kisses


	2. Fotos

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha não me pertence e blá blá blá

Sinceras desculpas pela demora, estava passado por uma espécie de crise criativa. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, fiz algumas alterações.

"..." pensamento das personagem

traço passagem de tempo ou espaço

_itálico _sonhos e lembranças

**negrito **falando do outro lado da linha

* * *

**Capítulo 02 -Fotos**

* * *

Quarta, 5:06 

Tam tum – Atenção passageiros do voô 169 embarque...

Uma jovem de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros azulados presos num rabo, andava lentamente pelo grande aeroporto. Trazia algumas roupas nas duas malas, e algumas lembranças que seriam entregues a sua mãe, seu irmão, seu avô e sua tia. A quanto tempo não os via, dois anos? Sim, isso mesmo, fora a última vez que conversara com um de seus familiares, não que pararam de se comunicar durante esse tempo, nada disso, se correspondiam poucas vezes através de cartas.

Olhava para os lados tristemente, sabia que tinha escolhido assim, queria fazer uma surpresa e para tal feito não notificou sua vinda. A seu lado caminhava um pequeno filhote de raposa orfão, que ficou aos cuidados de nossa bela jovem. Ele carregava uma mochila nas costas, uma mala em uma mão e um pirulito na outra.

– Fica calma, você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo, eles vão ficar felizes quando ti verem – observando o visivel nervosismo da amiga.

– Acho que você tem razão Shippo, não com o que me preocupar. – sorriu.

– Quer ir direto para lá, ou vamos primeiro a um hotel?

– Acho melhor o hotel, estou tão cansada, sem contar que ainda é muito cedo, devem estar dormindo.

Passaram pela saída, avistaram um taxi não muito longe e se encaminharam até ele.

* * *

_Estava escuro, aonde estava? Tudo era negro, sem luz, aonde estava? Queria gritar, sua voz não saia, corria, mas não chegava a lugar algum. Era só escuro e silêncio._

_Podia ouvir sua respiração, passos. Olhou em volta, um feche de luz surgiu e banhada nela uma figura feminina. Inu-Yasha apertou os olhos, queria ter certeza._

_– Kikyou... – escapou como um mormurio de seus lábios._

_Ela virasse sorrindo, e começa a desaparecer, ele corre até ela e segura no tecido de sua roupa, que agora jazia em suas mãos vazio. Novamente passos, uma risada._

– _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uhm_

_Quem estava rindo? Ele tentou procurar, era impossível estava em todo o lugar. Pode apenas ver um vulto com pele de babuíno._

_Algumas penas caíram sobre seu rosto. Se abaixou e pegou uma, se levantou e ficou a observar a pena. Sentiu uma mão tapar-lhe a boca, a risada resor em seu ouvido e por fim uma lâmina passar brilhante em seu pescoço._

– _NÃÃÃOOO..._

* * *

Quarta, 5:39 

– ...NÃO...

Acordou assustado, estava em seu quarto, sentiu sua pulsação rápida, sua respiração ofegante e o corpo molhado de suor. Junto de si na cama algumas pastas, devia ter dormido estudando o caso que recebera no dia anterior.

– Calma, foi só um sonho... só... um... maldito... sonho. – respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

O telefone começa a tocar tateia o criado mudo buscando pelo aparelho, encontra o abajur, aciona o interruptor e olha para o despertador, chinga mentalmente a bendita alma que lhe ligava aquela hora. Levanta da cama e sai pela casa tentando identificar aonde estaria o telefone. Era nessas horas que pensava porque decidirasse por comprar um telefone sem fio. Cansado da busca vai até o suporte, que ficava ao lado da cama e aciona o viva-voz.

– **Alô, Inu-Yasha?**

– E tem mais alguém que mora nesse apartamento Miroku?

– **Não é hora para sarcasmo... ei peraí Sango... ai...**

– **Sai Miroku... Inu-Yasha precisamos de você aqui e agora.**

– O que aconteceu Sango?

– **Parece que nosso assassino deu mais um passo.**

Abilidosamente abre a gaveta do criado retirando uma caneta e um bloco surrado.

– Certo pode falar o endereço.

* * *

Quarta, 6:10 

A rua estava cheia de policiais, a entrada do beco impedida estava impedida por uma fita amarela cujo dizeres eram 'Não se aproxime, entrada proibida', alguns policiais tomavam guarda. Curiosos se ajuntavam. O hanyo que acabara de chegar com seu escort vinho, observava o aglomerado desapontado.

– "Por que sempre tem que ser assim?" "Essas pessoas não tem mais o que fazer não, trabalhar por exemplo" "E depois ainda criticam o trabalho da polícia"

Atravessou a rua e caminhou até o beco, o policial o barrou, o hanyo revirou os olhos e retirou o distintivo do bolso da calça apresentando-o.

– Inu-Yasha Takay, homicídios.

O policial prontamente deu passagem, ele guardou o distintivo no bolso e virou-se novamente para o guarda.

– Arranje um geito de mandar essas pessoas irem para os seus afazeres, isto é uma cena de um crime, não quero que estraguem prova alguma.

– Sim senhor, vamos providenciar isso.

Ele prosseguiu até o final do beco, encontrou a cena costumeira, Sango andando de um lado para o outro, analisando e tirando fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis, ela dizia que não queria perder pista que fosse.

– "Ela devia é ter seguido a carreira de fotógrafa."

Miroku permanecia parado, pensativo, mas nem um pouco disperso do que acontecia a sua volta, percebendo assim a presença do colega, não era mais que isso era de fato um amigo, já que em cada momento ruim de sua vida o outro estava lá. Estava lá no momento mais dificil, quando seu pai foi assassinado a sangue frio, ele com apenas oito anos de idade viu... tudo.

– Bom dia, demorou para chegar.

– Keh. – abanou os ombros.

– Está palido, caiu da cama? – olhou-o preocupado

– Foi só um sonho – fitou o cadáver, obviamente querendo mudar de assunto – o que aconteceu aqui?

O jovem de cabelos curtos voltou-se para a cena do crime, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Parece que os lixeiros passram de madrugada para recolher o lixo e encontraram algo... digamos... bem peculiar.

– Certo não esperavam isso – aponta para o defunto – ao lado do lixo de um pequeno restaurante tailândes.

Sango que havia terminado sua seção de fotos se aproxima da dupla, guardando a máquina fotográfica e um rolinho de filme dentro de uma pequena bolsa preta.

– Bom dia Inu-Yasha.

– Bom dia, quais são as novidades?

– Terminei de tirar as fotos, pelo que eu pude perceber o pescoço dele está quebrado.

– O que quer dizer que quem foi que o mandou dessa para uma melhor não é quem procuramos.

– Não errado, quer dizer que ele morreu por causa do pescoço.

O rapaz com orelhas de cachorro revira os olhos e lança para a amiga um olhar irritado.

– Então não é o estilo dele, ele gosta de sangue, e esse ai – aponta para o defunto – não perdeu nem uma gotinha.

– Ei os ralados não contam, tem sangue.

– Cala a boca Miroku – bravejam os dois em uníssimo.

– Pode dizer o que quizer agente Takay, mas meu sexto sentido afirma que é e além do mais... – começa a revirar na bolsa em busca de algo.

– Eu não queria interromper novamente a comunicação amavel de vocês, mas acho que deveriamos dar um pouco mais de atenção a nossa prova. – ergue um saco plastico que continha uma foto, desgastada e amarelada.

A morena rapidamente retira-a das mãos do parceiro e entrega-a para que o hanyo desse uma boa olhada, sabia que ele era um bom fisionomista.

– Você quer dizer a única prova agente Yamamoto, e pode me explicar como ela foi parar no bolso da sua calça?

– Err... aham... eu... – coça a cabeça meio sem geito.

– Sim você, expliquesse vamos. – coloca as mãos na cintura.

Inu-Yasha preferiu não prestar atenção na briga que já se tornara constante entre aqueles dois, voltando unicamente para o objeto em mãos. Verificou que havia algumas manchas, feitas possivelmente por água suja, mas não tornara impossível de reconhecer as duas pessoas que ali estavam imortalizadas.

Uma garota de possivelmente dez anos de idade e uma senhora que aparentava quase quarenta. Seus olhos se enganavam ou não? Ela a conhecia? Sim, conhecia aquela senhora sorridente de olhar preocupado. Fechou os olhos.

* * *

_Estava em frente a um templo, as árvores de cerejeira enfeitavam todo o ambiente e o perfume de suas flores fluia com a doce brisa. Uma senhora de quase cinquenta anos apareceu a porta, com uma jovem de longos cabelos lisos e pretos._

– _Obrigada por terem me visitado. – sorriu e abraçou a jovem._

– _Também fiquei muito feliz em vê-la tia, agora temos que ir não é Inu-Yasha..._

* * *

– ...Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha. – Sango banou uma das mãos na frente do rosto do rapaz. 

– Espera Sango deixa comigo – se põe em frente ao amigo sacudindo-lhe pelos ombros – Terra para Inu-Yasha, contato.

O hanyo piscou algumas vezes aturdido em seus pensamentos, o rosto amavel de Kikyou não saia de seu campo de visão. Miroku mais que depressa retirou a foto e abservou-a atentamente.

– Fale Inu-Yasha você conhece essas pessoas?

Sango olhou de relance para o pacotinho plástico e para o agente que o segurava, depois para o jovem que aos poucos acordava de seu transe com um olhar muito pensativo e o rosto fechado.

– E então Inu-Yasha não vai me responder, você conhece ou não esta senhora? – apontou para a foto novamente.

* * *

Quarta, 6:21 

Ele acordou lentamente com a claridade batendo em seu rosto, chingou-se mentalmente por não ter fechado a noite as persianas. Virou para o lado da cama, vazia. Vazia mas ainda quente, abraçou o travesseiro ao lado depositado, inalando o doce aroma que de-lhe exalava, um sorriso escapou-lhe. Sim ela não o havia deixado sozinho aquela noite.

A porta do quarto abriu vagarosamente e por ela uma jovem de vinte e três anos segurando uma modesta bandeija que continha o desjejum daquela manhã adentra no quarto.

– Bom dia, minha flor.

Ele depositou o travesseiro a seu lado sentando-se na cama. A garota de cabelos negros olha contrariada e entrega-lhe a bandeija.

– Sesshy, assim não vale eu queria fazer uma suspresa. – saiu pelo quarto procurando os sapatos, ele prontamente os indica.

– Porque já está vestida Rin, você não vem tomar café? – bate ao lado do colchão – Senta aqui, aliás não está faltando uma xícara aqui? – arquea a sombrancelha.

– Não tomei café na cozinha enquanto prepareva o seu – coloca os brincos – eu já vou indo.

Ele coloca a bandeija no criado mudo ao lado da cama, caminhou até ela abraçando-a por trás beijando os cabelos, o pescoço e os ombros.

– Não fica mais um pouco, vamos aproveitar mais um pouco esse tempo só nois dois. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Você sabe que se eu pudesse parava o mundo nesse exato instante. – sorri.

Ele também sorri, era exatamente o que ele gostaria de fazer. As mãos do youkai deslizam da barriga da jovem e vão abilmente abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça dela, esta arqueia a cabeça para trás, ao sentir as mesmas mãos abaixarem um pouco a caça e deslizarem para as roupas íntimas e logo após para dentro destas.

– Sesshoumaru... para... por favor... – ela o afasta, fecha a calça e virasse para ele – agora não, temos que ir trabalhar, vai tomar seu café e... ve se veste alguma coisa.

Ele ergue a sombrancelha e fala divertido.

– Interessante ontem parecia que estava muito aciosa para que eu tirasse a roupa. – olha-a provocantemente.

Ela sorri maliciosamente.

– Agora não é hora para gracinhas Dom Juan. – virasse vasculhando por entre as roupas – Você viu minha bolsa?

– No sofá da sala. – voltou para a cama, colocou o café na xícara – por que não espera eu me trocar assim eu te dou uma carona.

– Sesshoumaru – parou na porta para fita-lo – você deveria saber melhor que eu que se o pessoal do departamento souber que estamos juntos isto irá custar o meu emprego e o seu.

– Eu sei minha flor, desculpe, você tem razão. – suspirou.

O celular do jovem tocou e ele começou a tatear o chão em busca da calça.

– "Nossa o que de fato aconteceu aqui não consigo achar nada, será que usamos o quarto inteiro ao invés só da cama?"

Encontrou a calça debaixo da cama e o dito aparelho no bolso trazeiro dela. Observou a tela e rosnou baixo.

– Caiu da cama Inuzinho... – afastou o celular do ouvido com cara de enjoado – ...inutil eu ainda sou seu chefe dá pra parar de gritar elogios e dizer para que ligou?...

Rin volta para o quarto e dá um pequeno aceno indicando que já estava de partida, ele afasta o fone da boca.

– Ainda não terminamos – sorri, ela retribui e sai – ... o que ... não retardado não era com você que eu estava falando... com quem eu estava falando?... Não é da sua maldita conta... quer conhecer o inferno mais cedo?... como se você pudesse, haha, agora chega ... eu não to fugindo do assunto... ... termina o que você tava falando se for homem... quer ficar sem emprego? ... hum... certo... já pegaram mesmo tudo?... não só tenho certeza que um imbecil trabalha pra mim ... não trabalha pra mim oras e quem te pega? ... o estado ... é mais sou eu que te passa o dinheiro ... depois eu te bato pessoalmente, encontro vocês no departamento... ah e Inu-Yasha leve tudo o que conseguiram, tem muita informação a ser passado aos seus dois novos companheiros do outro departamento.

* * *

Quarta, 9:33 

O comodo era iluninado pelas pequenas janelas que ficavam ao topo. Uma comoda esconstada a parede, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras ao meio e uma estande repleta com livros na outra parede preenchia o local. Ao centro um homem de cabelos longos negros ondulados folheava um livro.

A porta abriu pesadamente e uma jovem de vestes claras muito bela, com os cebelos negros presos no alto da cabeça em um coque ornado por algumas penas, segurando um leque adentra ao recinto. Ela se aproxima do homem e deposita por sobre a mesa uma foto que foi retirada de dentro da veste.

– Fui até a casa daquele humano como você mandou. – abriu e fechou o leque.

– Foi cuidadosa e não deixou pistas certo? – continuou de cabeça baixando fitando o livro.

– Se você quer saber se fui seguida a resposta é não, ninguém ma viu entrar ou sair. – virou o rosto irritada.

– Muito bem.

– Essa foto foi a única coisa que eu encontrei, foi a casa mais esquisita que eu entrei na minha vida. Aquele idiota tentou queimar um álbum por sorte ele esqueceu essa aí.

– Certo pode ir.

Ela virou-se irritada e caminhou até a porta.

– "Desgraçado, acha que poderá me manipular para o resto da vida, estou cançada desses servicinhos sujos." "Ainda conseguirei minha liberdade" "E quem sabe de quebra a sua cabeça, maldito".

Ele ergue os olhos vermelhos e olhou para a foto, um sorriso esculpiu-se em seu rosto.

– Kagura.

Ela parou com a mão já girando a maçaneta.

– Sim Naraku.

– Não vá muito longe a noite terei mais um servicinho para você.

– "Mais um, desgraçado" Como quizer.

– E desta vez consiga a informação antes de matar, sei que você adora derramamento de sangue, mas tente se conter. Essa vítima é muito especial.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça e sai encostando a porta atrás de si. O olhar malígno do homem não se desviou da foto de uma velha senhora com roupa de sacerdotisa.

– Você com toda a certeza deve saber onde ela está – acariciou a foto – eu não queria, mas se você não cooperar terei que fazer uma visitinha a sua irmã, seu pai, e seu pequeno sobrinho, hu hu hu hu hu hum. – jogou-a devolta a mesa.

* * *

E então o que acharam? Valeu a pena esperar? Espero que gostaram. 

Só não sei porque várias alterações como espaços foram comidos que raiva.

Como a história está progredindo? Me mandem reviews por favor (olhar desolado quase chorando)

O que acharam das alterações? Se ficou confusa me avisem dai eu volta a colocar que nem tava antes.

Realmente devo pedir desculpas pela demora, acreditem não foi minha inteção. É que estudar para o vestibular, procurar emprego e dar uma de empregada doméstica na sua própria casa sem ganhar nada nem um obrigada pelo serviço é fogo.

Se encontrarem algum erro de português me avisem. Se quiserem também mandar sugestãos e critícas também serão bem vindos.

Mensagens:

Serennity Princess: Que bom que você está gostando, não sabe como isso me deixa feliz (eeeehhh pulando de alegria e em seguida voltando ao normal para a frente do micro). Quanto a susgestão tudus bem eu to pensando já em uma que eu acho, espero que fique legal, eu li sua fic "O fantasma que falava espanhol", to curtindo abeça.

Até o proximo capítulo.

kisses.


	3. Flores de cerejeira

**Peço mil desculpas, a página não estava abrindo direito e quando eu postei (ontem) não pude arrumar e fazer algumas adaptações, mas está aqui o terceiro capítulo.**

**Deve estar um lixo pois só duas pessoas deixaram reviews, snif, snif, mas não irei me abater, não senhor, para o que estão lendo e não comentam pretendo ainda terminar esta trama. **

**Já disse desde o começo estou aberta para sugestões, não estão gostando me falem eu altero o que for preciso, pois a história não está toda pronta escrevo um capítulo por vez e posto.**

**Os nomes aqui encontardos são pura ficção da cabeça insensata desta humilde escritora.**

**Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha não me pertence e sim a Rumiko-sensei, por enquanto huhuhaha.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 03 - Flores de cerejeiras**

* * *

Quarta, 8:02 

O dia estava ensolarado e o clima começara a ficar quente, mas em uma certa sala do departamento de polícia, havia a promessa de esquentar mais ainda. Dentro dela estavam um hanyou e três humanos que esperavam e discutiam incessantemente a respeito da nova vítima e a foto. A porta se abre abruptamente e por ela um youkai de longos cabelos longos e prateados e frios olhos ambares entra.

– Quero apresentar a vocês os dois novos agentes que foram enviados e participarão nas investigações... – virou-se para fora – ...podem entrar.

Miroku virasse para Sango devagar e cochicha em seu ouvido.

– Acho que o que vier por aquela porta não será muito bom.

Ela olhou para ele reprovando-o.

– Lá vem você com aquelas suas esquisitices de presentir coisas, acredite de houshi você não tem nada.

– Não diga que eu não avisei.

Ela ignora a última frase tornando a olhar com mais atenção os dois agentes que entravam. Um rapaz alto de intensos olhos azuis e cabelos negros presos num alto rabo de cavalo, e uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos avermelhados presos em forma de maria chiquinha, são youkais lobos. O agente Yamamoto olhou encantado para a agente.

– "Buda, o senhor ouviu minhas preces, pelo menos uma bela agente, e que agente.."

Sango olhou para o colega e percebeu os olhos brilhantes e fixos em uma certa pessoa.

– "Com essas atitudes e ainda se intitula um houshi, droga teremos outra crise com outro departamento."

Já o nosso hanyou olhava para o primeiro. Inicialmente fechara um pouco os olhos, queria ter certeza, arregalando-os posteriormente em surpresa e logo em seguida inflamando-os em raiva.

_

* * *

__Estava na sala observando cada ponto. Sua atenção se prendeu em um porta retratos com borda azul claro que ficava na estante próximo do televisor, levantou-se do sofá listrado e aproximou-se pegando o interessante objeto. Cerrou os olhos tentando adivinhar quem seria o garoto de olhos azuis com rabo de cavalo que posava na foto, segurando uma mochila e a seu lado a garota de olhos castanhos que tanto lhe cativara._

– _É um velho amigo de infância._

_Ele virou-se para a escada assustado, não esperava ser surpriendido. Ela, a garota da foto, estava parada no meio dos degrais, seu olhar transmitia tranquilidade. Virou de subito devolvendo o retrato na antiga posição._

– _Eu não perguntei nada._

_A garota de cabelos negros, foi descendo as escadas sem desviar o olhar divertido das costas do rapaz._

– _Mas pensou. – deu um leve sorriso._

_Ao perceber que ele retrucaria, adiantou-se a falar._

_– Preciso passar primeiro no templo da minha tia, não se preocupe, não irei demorar além do necessário Inu-Yasha..._

* * *

– Inu-Yasha, comprimente seus novos colegas de trabalho, neste caso, agente Ayame Kakera... – apontou para a jovem de cabelos ruivos – ...e agente Kouga Sagashi... – apontou para o jovem de olhos azuis – ...agora que todos estão devidamente apresentados, não temos tempo a perder. – caminhou para a porta – Agente Yamata, poderia me acompanhar, tem mais um corpo esperando por uma autopsia. 

– Sim senhor Takay, estou indo.

A garota levantou-se e acompanhou o chefe até a sala de necrópse. Enquanto isso na sala os cinco agentes se entreolhavam, o clima realmente ficara pesado especialmente para um certo hanyou e um certo youkai lobo que se fulminavam pelo olhar, e trocavam pequenos 'elogios' mentalmente.

– "Lobo fedido..."

– "Cara de cachorro..."

* * *

Quarta, 11:56 

A jovem de cabelos presos num coque abre a porta e entra lentamente no comodo. O homem de longos cabelos ondeados estava parado a janela olhando a paisagem. O olhar frio não via o horizonte e sim um certo rosto. Era o rosto de uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e tranquilos olhos castanhos. Aquela tranquilidade e paz que tanto odiava, que tanto... amava? Este pensamento o pertubava.

– "Kikyou..."

A garota que entrara não se aproximara, olhava-o com olhar submisso. Mas por dentro, ah por dentro ela o olhava rancorosa, com um ódio sem igual.

– Kanna me mandou a mensagem, estou aqui, o que quer que eu faça?

Ele virou-se, andou lentamente até a mesa. Puxou a cadeira, sentando-se a frente do banquete posto por sobre a mesa. Olhou para o prato.

– Mate-a.

– Quem?

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para a lareira.

– A sacerdotiza, mate a sacerdotiza.

Ela fez uma reverencia e virou-se para a porta.

– Kagura... – ela parou e olhou-o com o canto dos olhos – ...faça com que ela fale, não importa o método, apenas descubra tudo o que ela sabe.

– Como quizer, Naraku.

A porta voltou a se fechar, seus olhos não saiam da lareira. Ele se levanta e se aproxima dela, retira do bolso um papel. Era uma foto. A foto de uma senhora com roupa de sacerdotiza, a mesma que recebera a pouco tempo pela manhã, e que agora as chamas a lambiam.

– Hu, hu, hu, hu, hum...

* * *

Quarta, 12:24 

Restaurante Taiedo, mesa 09

– Com licença senhores, aqui estão os seus pedidos.

Um homem alto de longa cabeleira negra presa em forma de trança, e devidamente uniformizado com as roupas do estabelecimento depositou os três pratos por sobre a mesa.

– Gostaria que eu levasse seu notebook para outro lugar, pode acontecer acidentes, senhor Yamamoto, e o restaurante não irá se responsabilizar.

Ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos da tela.

– Não é necessário, obrigado.

Com um leve sorriso fez reverencia e sai levando consigo o carrinho, que agora estava vazio. O rapaz de capelos prateados que estava também acomodado na mesa virou-se irritado para o amigo de olhos azuis escuros.

– Miroku, você não consegue viver sem esse computador mesmo, heim?

– Inu-Yasha – suspirou – isto é um notebook de última geração, que eu economizei a maior grana para comprar. – continuou a teclar.

O hanyou aproximou o prato de si e iniciou as garfadas rápidas no alimento.

– Eu teria gasto em algo melhor. – deu uma garfada no prato levando-o em seguida a boca.

– É memos! – fechou o notebook, depositando-o na cadeira vazia a seu lado e avançou a comida – Não sabiam que fabricavam quarenta e dois capazes armazenar dados, fazerem pesquisas, relacionar informações... ou seria uma magnium... – tomou um gole de refrigerante (qualé gente é hora de almoço mas eles estão em serviço, nada de bebida alcoolica).

– Keh!

Uma moça de cabelos castanhos dirigi-se apressadamente até a mesa nove com um celular na mão e uns palavrões saindo pela boca. Pega a bolsa preta que descansava na cadeira e coloca o aparelho lá dentro. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, apanhou o copo e sorveu um gole do refrigerante.

– Não sei aonde a Rin foi parar.

– Tentou ligar para o Sesshoumaru?

Ela olhou para o rapaz incrédula.

– Liguei sim, deu desligado ou fora de área, mas o que ele tem haver com a Rin, Miruku?

Ele ajeitou calmamente o talher no prato, colocou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, olhou diretamente para a garota e diminuiu o seu tom de voz.

– Sango, eu suspeito que nossa colega de trabalho está tendo um relacionamento fora do departamento com o nosso chefe.

Ela ergueu a sombrancelha, e falou no mesmo tom de voz usado por ele.

– Você está insinuando... que... os dois... estão tendo um caso? Seria algo totalmente antiético.

– Exato.

O hanyou parou instantaneamente de comer, a ideia fez brotar gostosas gargalhadas.

– Ha, ha... o Sesshoumaru... ha, ha... saindo com uma humana... ha, ha... ai Miroku você é tão engraçado.

– Não sei o que você vê de tão engraçado nisso, é uma possibilidade.

Ele parou de rir por um segundo fingindo uma cara séria e pensativa, voltando a rir novamente, o agente Yamamoto deu um suspiro.

– "É uma possibilidade... e bem perigosa."

A garota olhou a dupla e soltou um leve sorriso.

– Pelo menos você está rindo Inu-Yasha, passou a manhã toda carrancudo.

Ele em resposta fechou a cara e continuou a comer fitando o prato.

– Pretende ir na casa daquela senhora...

– Kaede Nidawaka, e sim vou, aliás vamos e não é uma casa é um templo.

– Certo, então vamos passar antes no departamento para falarmos com o Sesshoumaru, precisamos também chamar os novos membros da equepe.

O agente Takay que comia, rapidamente larga seu prato e levanta-se abruptamente.

– Não irei chamar nenhum idiota algum, quanto ao Sesshoumaru... – deu com os ombros – ...vou pagar minha conta, espero por vocês no carro.

O meio youkai virou-se dirigindo-se ao caixa a passos largos. Na mesa os dois agentes entreolhavam-se, a garota com um olhar surpreso, o rapaz dizia com os olhos "Teremos problemas".

– O que diabos deu nele, está assim desde que aqueles dois agentes entraram na sala.

– Sango... eu e o Inu-Yasha já conheciamos o agente Sagashi. – mecheu com o líquido que havia no copo de vidro a sua frente.

A garota estreitou seus olhos castanhos, desviando a atenção do prato para o jovem a sua frente.

– Agente Yamamoto, você terá que me explicar melhor isso.

– Bem...

Tan, na, na, na, na, nan, na, na, na, nan, nan, nan, tan...

– É o meu... – remecheu o bolso da calça e atendeu o aparelho – Fala Inuzinho.

– **Você tá abusando Miroku.**

– Ficou com saudades é?

– **O gás do refrigerante afetou o seu cerebro por acaso ou foi a comida?**

– Não vou responder isso.

– **Anda logo, você e a Sango tão demorando muito.**

– Mas nem faz dez minutos que você saiu!

– **Feh.**

* * *

Quarta, 13:01 

O vento balançava os ramos e as flores de cerejeira, dentro do templo uma velha senhora, cujos cabelos já se embranqueciam rezava perante a imagem de um Buda da sabedoria. Vestia uma veste típica de sacerdotiza e estava ajoelhada orando silenciosamente.

As portas do templo abriram-se num estrondo, feito pelo vento. O ar circulava ferozmente por todo o comodo wxtinguindo as chamas das velas. A velha abriu os olhos, mas manteve-se na posição de oração, sentia as más intenções do indivíduo que adentrava vagarosamente.

– O que você quer? – pos-se de pé virando-se para a estranha – Quem é você?

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto da jovem que recolocava uma pens branca no coque.

– Quantas perguntas... – balançou a cabeça juntamente como leque fechado – ...sou a mestra dos ventos e quem faz as perguntas aqui velha sacerdotiza sou eu... – abriu o leque com sagacidade.

Laminas voaram, aos pés de Buda gotas de um líquido avermelhado foram depositadas.

* * *

Quarta, 13:10 

Paz e serenidade, para a jovem de longos cabelos negros estas eram as palavras que melhor se aplicavam para aquele local onde se encontrava. Caminhou sozinha, não vestia preto preferia cores mais alegres, carrega um belo ramalhete de flores, suas preferidas, flores de cerejeiras. Saiu do cruzeiro e ajoelhou-se diante ao túmulo. Saudades. Depositou o ramalhete num vaso, e acariciou a lápide, tinha saudades de uma pessoa que pouco conhecia, que queria ter conhecido. Uma lágrima tímida aflorou-se do olho escorrendo-lhe pela face, um murmúrio saiu de seus lábios.

– Kikyou...

Inconcientemente eleva a mão até o pescoço, tocando gentilmente a jóia que lhe ornava, foi retirada de seus pensamentos ao sentir um toque em seu braço, olhou para o lado e viu o pequeno filhote de raposa que lhe sorriu.

– Nós vamos agora na casa da sua família, Kagome?

A jovem secou a lágrima sorrindo-lhe.

– Sim Shippo, só estou me despedindo.

Levantou-se, soltou um suspiro e antes de se virar para caminhar para fora do cemitério olhou novamente na lápide.

'Kikyou Higurashi. Amada neta, filha e irmã.'

– "Voltarei a te visitar... irmã."

* * *

Quarta, 13:25 

O hanyou ainda mau humorado estacionou o carro defronte a escadaria do templo. Ele desceu do veículo acompanhado pelos amigos, puseram-se a subir os degrais, subia apressadamente presentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo. Uma leve brisa bateu em seu rosto, o perfume das cerejeiras, como era bom aquele cheiro, era como se ela ainda estivesse ali, apenas o aguardando e ele quase que podia vê-la.

A ilusão do mesmo modo que chegara se fora com a brisa que trouxera um doce morbido, o doce da vida que era derramado. O sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça e sem dizer nada aos colegas de trabalho saiu correndo para o templo.

– Inu-Yasha o que foi?

– Sango vá para o carro e ligue para o departamento. – tirou a arma da cinta.

– De geito nenhum, se acontecer algo, vai precisar de cobertura. – retirou também a sua.

Ele parou-a na escada segurando-a pelo braço.

– Não é hora para heroísmos, depressa volte e ligue... por favor.

Ele encarou-a nos braços.

– E... está bem.

Ela foi virar-se para descer novamente as escadas, mas ele a puxa para si abraçando-a.

– Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

– Mi... roku.

Ela correspodeu ao abraço, apesar de atordoanda. Gostava de senti-lo perto, gostava de quando era carinhoso, gostava de quando era cavalheiro, gostava... seus olhos se arregalaram, como em um momento daqueles... ele fora capaz de... colocar suas mãos em um local tão inapropriado, suas nádegas. Afastou-se e desferiu-lhe um tapa.

– Isto lá é hora seu... seu hentai!

Desceu as escadas batendo o pé, já ele subiu com um sorriso.

– "Já estva sentindo falta daquela macies e dessa dor." "Ganehi meu dia."

* * *

Quarta, 13:26 

Uma garota de cabelos e vestes brancas apareceu no templo e dirigiu-se para a moça que entre perguntas balançava um leque.

– O que quer ainda não terminei.

A garotinha de olhos negros inesprecivos mostrou a outra um espelho igualmente branco que carregava.

– Ele mandou terminar, outros estão vindo.

A moça bateu o leque enfurecida, não gostava de receber recadinhos por Kanna, muito menos ser interrompida, virou-se para a sacerdotiza.

– Sei que sabe mais, conte se não, te matarei sem misericordia, aonde ela está?

A roupa se embebia em sangue e no chão já se formava uma poça, e ela respirava com uma certa dificuldade.

– Eu... não... me... importo... ja...mais... lhe... di...rei.

A jovem suspirou e abriu o leque, jogando a cabeça para trás e erguendo o braço.

* * *

Quarta, 13:28 

Andou vagarosamente em volta do templo nas pontas do pés. A porta estava escancarada, aproximou-se calculando cada movimento, se encostando ao batente, correu as mãos pela cinta.

– "Maldição..."

Sua quarenta e dois não estava consigo, ergueu as mãos e atiçou as garras, para que precisava de uma arma melhor, já tinha uma que sua natureza lhe dera, não teria problemas, era nessas horas que agradecia por ser um hanyou.

**

* * *

E este foi o terceiro capitulo. **

**Peço, por favor mandem comentários, é muito importante para uma escritora ainda mais amadora como eu receber estes reviews, eles nos ajudam a crescer.**

**Não tenham vergonha de soltarem os cachorros em mim, aliás fico feliz que façam isso. O que passa pela cabeça dos leitores é importante. **

**Quem quizer pode me adicionar no mensager maristraço (aquele usando o shift é que não sei o nome por um acaso seria subescrito, não sei) 122arroubamsnpontocom**

**T-Becca: nossa valeu pelo comentário, que bom que você está curtindo e achando legal, nossa eu dou mesmo um ar de mistério e suspensena fic? Num sei, apesar de ser essa a idéia, procuro me inspirar nos grandes mestres do suspense, e gosto muito de ler Sidney Sheldon (tipo adorei o Conte me seus sonhos) e Steven King. Ai está o capítulo que esperava, espero que faleu apena esperar e que tenha gostado deste também. E não me importo em ler reviews não, pode falar o que quizer, eu leio sim. **

**Ainda não tenho prazo para o próximo capítulo, pois ainda não comecei a escrever, mas tentarei não demorar. **

**Sejam caridosos deixem uma pobre alma feliz mandem... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS... **

**REVIEWS. **

Nossa acho que estou ficando problemática (tenho quase certeza).


	4. Nota da autora, leiam please

Olá caros leitores,

Isso não é um anúncio de desitência, não ire desistir desta fic, apenas quero dizer que no momento passo por dificuldades. Sabem como é tenho tido pouco tempo.Gostaria de pedir singelas desculpas, mas estive ponderando aqui com os meus botões, ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo, e creio eu que irá demorar um pouco então pesso paciencia aos caros leitores para que esperem.

Tenho previsão de voltar a ativa depois do vestiba, que será em dezembro. Tenho que colocar um pouco de mais tempo para o estudo, mas o que puder e conseguir escrever estarei escrevendo, mas só postarei apartir do final de dezembro.

Idéias e sugestões mandem-me pos e-mail (maristelatraçosubscritocairesarrobayahoopontocom) eu se preferirem meu msn (maristraçosubscrito122arrobamsnpontocom estou desistindo, só pedindo um tempo.

Vejo vocês por aí.

kisses,

mry-chan


End file.
